


Truths Revealed

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Some aggressive behaviour, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Pangs of jealousy dig up inconvenient truths for Lucien.





	Truths Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few requests on Tumblr for more Lucien smut, so of course you know the thirst compelled me 😂 
> 
> One request specifically mentioned a spicy-in-public jealousy scenario, so I decided to combine Lucien’s True Love Date along with extremely minor bits from his Ball Date, as well as small details from the main plot. The lines marked with an asterisk were taken directly from the True Love Date. Hope you all enjoy it and happy reading!
> 
> ***Please note the trigger warnings in the tags!***

Sitting in the darkened apartment, Lucien counted down the hours with every metallic clack of the Newton’s Cradle, its pendulum swing glinting in the light of the streetlamp filtering in through gauzy curtains.

White and billowing in the evening breeze, the curtains recalled the way her dress had artlessly ridden up above her knees when she sat astride the wooden horse at the amusement park, laughing as a child might — the carousel propelling them over and over again in the direction from whence they came; trapped in the machinations of something they could not escape.

“And still you laughed, my little idiot.”

The thin smile on the professor’s face drops when he hears the rumble of a motorcycle, its approach much slower than Lucien was accustomed to. And even without looking onto the street below, he knew she would be riding on the back, arms tightly wrapped around the officer’s waist in a way that made the latter smile when he thought she wasn’t looking.

But Lucien saw.

Saw how the man’s face lit up as he hopped back on his bike after escorting her home all those times before, the bright flush of his cheeks briefly visible before disappearing beneath his helmet.

“Gavin.”

The hint of a challenge in Lucien’s low tone is apparent even as the refrains start to fade — the echo of the man’s name taunting the professor as he watches him lay the delicate chain on the girl’s wrist.

And when the officer holds her hand for a beat too long, presumably under the pretence of readjusting the golden gingko leaf adorning it, Lucien feels the sting of his nails as they slide into the flesh of shaking palms.

He moves away from the sight, uncharacteristically careless as he brushes past the curtain. And as he turns his attention to the unanswered invitation on his phone, he misses the glance she cast in his direction — the girl wondering if her longing for her neighbour had manifested in shadowy figures hiding behind curtains drawn over an empty home.

Lucien tosses the phone onto the couch, fingers massaging his temples as he exercised the last of his restraint. Just as he had declined all her calls, he would continue to ignore the black font floating on a backlit screen, reading:  
  
_“Come to our team party in three days at the Petrichor, Lucien.* I want you to come.”_

* * *

_Didn’t you decide to stay out of her life?_ *

Lucien had asked himself that question when he stepped into the crowded bar, ignoring the lascivious stares of women around him as he sought out the one who constantly occupied his mind, concerned that the gibberish text she sent him was a sign of something ominous.

He asked himself the same question now as he looked over at the empty seat where she had sat moments before, blushing crimson when the bottle pointed in her direction during an impromptu game of Truth or Dare.

_“Who’s the most important person in your life, boss?”_

Lucien had waited with bated breath to hear her response, disconcerted by the sudden flutter of his heart.

 _“He’s gentle but not pretentious, a mystery but also clear as day. He can see all my thoughts and teach me the ways of the world. When I met setbacks, he’d guide me with patience and understanding. He showed me a brand new world…”_ *

The alcohol burned travelling down Lucien’s throat, but he welcomed the sensation, for it allowed him to focus on something other than the way he tensed at the memory of her response.

 _“Wow boss, that was visceral. I bet the person ain’t here, or she wouldn’t have said all that!”_ *

So used to playing it cool, Lucien currently found himself completely devoid of composure, knocking back shot after shot of whiskey as he awaited her return from the restroom.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._

Off-key singing and the din of drunken revelry barely concealed the sound of the Newton’s Cradle that bounced around the confines of his head, the remembrance loud enough to split his temples asunder.

The professor was tired of waiting.

A heady mixture of anger, anxiety, and hurt coalesced into burning impatience that finally pushed him out of his seat, and it took everything in him to plaster on a smile as he excused himself to her coworkers, slipping past mingling bodies to embark on a singleminded mission.

For he wanted to know who the girl was picturing when she got that faraway look in her eyes. Desperately needed to hear the name of the man capable of showing her a brand new world. Lucien shook at the prospect of what he would do once he learned that the most important person in her life…was someone other than himself.

_Gavin._

His nails find the same grooves etched into the flesh of his palms from three evenings ago, purple half-moons a visual reminder of the pain he experienced every time he pushed her away...straight into the arms of another man.

But the way he flew along the dimly lit corridor, the alcohol on his breath rising to his nostrils with every pounding beat of his heart, revealed an inconvenient truth: he could never stay out of her life. No, because gradually…insidiously…she had become the one thing he could never, ever give up.

So his arms shot out to enfold her when she emerged from the restroom, holding her tightly to his chest as he pressed her against the wall, fingers tightening around delicate wrists to pin her in place and brook no argument as she stared wide-eyed into the savage darkness of his gaze.

“That person who is most important to you. Who is he? Tell me.”*

Lucien barely recognized his own voice, raspy from drink and emotion, but he was too far gone to stop himself.

One blink. Then another. Her brows furrow in confusion before she asks, “Why?”*

“Tell me!”*

She flinches under the threat in his voice, the muscles tensing under his grip bringing the professor back to his senses as he loosens his hold. And when the sound of approaching footsteps heralded the arrival of potential spectators, Lucien found himself ushering the girl into a private room nearby.

There, in the unoccupied room lit solely by light spilling in from the hallway through a window in the door, Lucien covers her body with his own, laying flat against the wall in a bid to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible while they wait for the crowd outside to pass.

And when the chatter finally dies down, she speaks, the sound of her hesitant voice drawing Lucien’s attention as much as the beauty of her dimly lit features.

“It’s you…Lucien. It’s you I was talking about. You’re very important to me. Everything I said was meant for you to hear but…you misunderstood.”*

Her voice was haunting in the dark, and it unnerved him to think of how deliriously relieved he felt to hear those words. The tension clutched tight in his chest gradually unfurled to the point where he could breathe again.

His hands reached out for her once more — this time, to cup her face — and for a moment, Lucien wondered if he were the one caught in a lucid dream, one brought on by the intensity of the feelings he tried to bury away in the depths of his subconscious.

“I’m sorry,” he says, taking a step back to allow his hands to trail from her cheeks to her neck, sliding down the sides of her arms until they reached her wrists to gently rub.

Her countenance softens when he brings his mouth to her wrists, laying soothing kisses along the places affected by his overzealous grip. But when his lips brush against the cool metal of the golden gingko leaf, Lucien pulls away as if burned, the movement so abrupt it immediately disperses her haze of ecstasy.

“Lucien?”

Eyes clouded with concern, the girl extends the hand adorned with Gavin’s bracelet in a bid to draw him close.

_No._

The professor knew his behaviour bordered on the ridiculous, but he could not help the way his gut soured and churned with jealousy when he saw that silver bracelet against her skin — a gift from another man laying claim to the body of _his woman._

So he yanks off the chain to free the girl for himself, slipping his tongue past lips beautifully rounded in surprise to swallow her gasp.

For that, too, belonged to him.

Lucien is as patient as she described him earlier that night, nimble tongue slowly coaxing hers out of her mouth and into his own. He is gentle when he bites on the flesh of her lips, the colour she so carefully applied before the restroom mirror now transferring onto his face in shades of faded coral.

But the man wore it like a badge of pride, suddenly desperate for her to mark him as he intended to mark her, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down the smooth column of her neck. And when they find the notch, a broad lick of his tongue prepares the delicate skin before he sucks the flesh hard enough to leave a crimson signature on the most conspicuous part of her body.

“Lucien!…”

She whimpers his name, fingers raking through his hair in a desperate attempt to steady herself against legs that felt like they would give out at any moment. Finely attuned to even the slightest change in her body, he wraps his arms around her waist, supporting her firmly against him.

And when she sighs to feel the waves of heat rolling off Lucien’s body — intense even through fabric — her voice is a siren’s song, luring the man back up to drown in her eyes.

For there it was — that spark, the fire in her gaze that drew him like a moth to flame with a promise of passion as dangerous as it was enticing. And even in the midst of intoxication, Lucien had the wherewithal to recognize that he had long since passed the point of no return, that try as he might, he could not extricate the girl from that place in his heart where she had deemed fit to make her home.

So, even if just for one night, Lucien yielded to his selfish desires, letting his eyes, lips and hands take what they pleased, teaching her body to react in ways the professor liked best, moulding her to his preferences in order to ruin her for anyone else.

The bracelet beneath the sole of his shoe, Lucien crushed it underfoot as he knelt to bury his head beneath her skirt, letting the gradients of heat guide his lips to where she needed them most to go in the darkness. And when they finally brushed against dampened silk, he kissed her reverently through this second skin, feeling every twitch as his tongue slowly traced the folds made more prominent by the swell of desire.

“I need to see you.”

Like a man crazed, Lucien gathers the fabric of her skirt in one trembling fist as the fingers of the other gently pull her underwear aside. He hears her breathing quicken when his index touches the pink flesh, glistening in the diffuse light from the window.

“Did the boss fall in the toilet or something? Where did she go?”

The girl goes stiff at the sound of Kiki’s voice right outside the door, quickly moving to push her skirt down in a panic. But Lucien holds her hands in place, choosing that exact moment to suck her clit into his mouth, leaving her with no choice but to bite down hard on her lip to stifle a distressed moan of pleasure.

“I just checked all the stalls, she’s not there. But, come to think of it, Professor Lucien’s been gone for a while too! Maybe we should just let sleeping dogs lie…”

Willow’s snide remark chases after their receding footsteps. Lucien can sense the girl’s newfound hesitation, but is intent on keeping her under his spell.

“Maybe we should head back, Lucien. People are going to suspect…”

She gasps as one long finger slides deep inside her to interrupt her train of thought. Looking down, she meets Lucien’s gaze, his eyes dark with mischievous intent.

“Let them. They’re not wrong.”

Smiling to feel the reluctant pull of her pussy against the removal of his finger, Lucien slips the drenched digit into his mouth, his gaze falling on her flushed face as he licks it clean.

“You really are the sweetest thing. Care to taste for yourself?”

He draws himself up to full height, the girl moaning into his mouth as his tongue delivers her flavour. And as he kisses her deeply, her fervent response feeding his own, his deft fingers make quick work of the buttons on her blouse, pulling the lace of her bra aside to free the supple flesh within.

“God, Lucien…w-what are we doing here?”

She fights to get the words out, melting under the ministrations of Lucien’s mouth on her breasts. But despite the heat between their bodies, the question cuts through him like a cold wind, and the professor is once again standing alone by his window, watching the tender moment unfold between the officer and the girl.

“Say the word and I’ll stop.”

The sound of their heaving chests is thunderous in the ensuing silence before she finally breaks it, reaching out to draw his hips against her own in a move bold enough to sweep all thoughts of Gavin from Lucien’s mind.

“Lucien, please don’t misunderstand me. It’s just that…I don’t know what it is about you that makes me feel the way I feel, do the things I do. It’s like you have some strange power over me that makes me throw all caution to the wind, and honestly…that scares me a little. But I do know that I want you, and I want _this_. So please…please, touch me.”

She had barely finished before he was on her, ravenous as he kissed her neck, chest, shoulders…leaving savage marks wherever his lips fell. And as the volume of her cries escalated with every stroke of his cock within her moist depths, Lucien bade her bite into his sculpted shoulder to muffle the noise, relishing the sting of her compliance as he wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pinning her harder against the wall with each vigorous thrust.

After a while, the professor pulled back to study the girl, wanting to burn the moment indelibly into his memories. The swing of her hips against his own was mesmerizing, and Lucien became entranced by the sight of her folds greedily clinging to his length as he moved, deliberately slow…just to watch frustration colour her face in the most beautiful of ways.

And when she finally began to spasm around him, Lucien buried his face against her neck, making a silent plea that her eyes would never look upon any man other than himself.

“I’m yours, Lucien.”

It was barely a whisper, spoken as the unspooling tension left her blissfully limp in his arms. But those three little words pulled the trigger to his own violent release, and Lucien could feel his temperature rising as his hands dug into her hips to hold her in place, allowing him to fill her to the hilt over and over again until his climax mixed with hers.

* * *

It was past midnight by the time Lucien tucked the girl in, placing a tender kiss on her forehead before slowly easing off her heels and lining them up neatly at the foot of her bed.

Setting down a glass of water and a couple of analgesic tablets at her bedside table, Lucien smiles as he takes in her apartment: clothing and papers strewn about, and a preponderance of pastels. Simple and unassuming, like the girl herself, who had trusted him enough to fall asleep in the cab ride home next to him.

And as Lucien closes the door behind him, the shrinking sliver of light from the hallway illuminates her keys on the dining room table. And next to them, the unmistakeable glint of a golden ginkgo leaf.


End file.
